When a physician interacts with a patient in a hospital setting, the physician will typically memorialize the encounter, usually by typing or dictation. The physician may memorialize the condition of the patient, the treatment plan, any services provided to the patient for treatment, etc. The resultant encounter-related documentation is reviewed by documentation review specialists, who read through the encounter-related documentation. If the specialists discover issues or problems in the encounter-related documentation and need clarification from the physician, the specialists may call the physician and leave the physician a message or email the physician regarding the issue. Upon patient discharge, the encounter-related documentation is reviewed by professional coders who may also discover issues and seek clarification from the physician, often using telephone or email communications.